


lifetime

by hanabyulse



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanabyulse/pseuds/hanabyulse
Summary: mina and nayeon are strangely drawn to each other for a reason they don't know, and the days after they meet, they dream of each other until they realize that they've loved each other in a past life.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is @hambyulie from twitter. this is a fanfic someone had commissioned from me, and is the first twice au i've written! 
> 
> for @weirdaydreamer  
> thank you so much ♡

_Ring!_

Nayeon worked part-time at a cozy bakery by a prestigious college—one she probably didn't have the luxury to afford. But she was fine with that, she could take one whiff of the freshly-baked bread at work and her worries would immediately dissipate. The salary wasn't so bad either, it was enough to keep her afloat living at one of the nearby student dormitories, away from her family somewhere in the countryside. 

Sure, some days passed by so slowly like a heated breeze on a summer day, some days were so bustling and full of customers that Nayeon could barely catch a breath. But that was the charm of her job. 

The baker glanced up from a soft clearing of a customer's throat. Suddenly, it felt like the world was moving in slow motion. Nayeon knew all of their regulars by heart, but this one in particular must've been a freshman at SNU, while she hadn't seen her before, she felt _strange_. Like they've known each other before; like Nayeon has stared into those beautiful eyes and adored them before. 

"Mina?" She spoke in a careful manner and the black-haired girl's eyes widen in shock. How did Nayeon know her name? She couldn't even answer her own question. Scrambling for an excuse, Nayeon pointed to her student ID. "It says so on your ID." 

The lie came naturally to her, as though she wasn't surprised herself. She brushed off her palms on her apron and nonchalantly took down Mina's order, as though nothing happened just a few moments before. 

"Thanks, Nayeon." 

She could feel her heart pound through her chest—something that's never happened before. What was happening? Nayeon had never been in love, at least, she'd never admit so, but she just felt like this was right; that the universe had picked and aligned the stars for this to happen. 

Mina flashed a gummy smile upon seeing her dumb-founded reaction and smoothly says, "It says so on your ID." Nayeon could feel herself subconsciously feeling for the employee nametag pinned on her apron and blush in embarrassment. The baker slapped her cheek twice to get a hold of herself. 

Oh god, what was happening to her? 

That night, Nayeon went home, left with a hollow feeling in her chest. Something was missing from her, but she couldn't put a finger on it. She tried to confide in her bestfriend, Jeongyeon, but ended up regretting it and telling herself she should've known better when all the girl did was tease her about her humiliation from earlier today. 

Without any difficulty, she found herself drifting into a deep sleep. In her dream, she held an umbrella over someone else's head in a damp grassland. 

_Nayeon huffed in an attempt to catch up to the woman she was protecting from the drizzle, bunching up different layers of her clothes in her vacant fist._

_"Nabong, if you're tired, we can stop for a moment." Her gentle voice came so soothingly; sounded like a summer melody. Nayeon furrowed her eyebrows and parted her lips, stopping on her tracks. She took her time to wipe the sweat gathering on her forehead, palms on her bended knees._

_To her surprise, the noblewoman takes out her intricately embroidered handkerchief and pat it gingerly on the skin of her forehead. She felt a wave of relief wash over her, but not due to the cloth. It was the woman. Nayeon's eyes roamed the earth beneath her, and finally, looked up to meet her employer's._

Just as she was about to get a good look at the mysterious woman's face, Nayeon jolted awake. Shit shit shit, it was a school day. She didn't mean to sleep in, but the dream felt so real. Reaching up to touch her forehead, her heartbeat raced as she felt it only slightly damp—as though someone had wiped it of her sweat. 

After arriving late to class and having Jihyo and Jeongyeon, her two best friends, be on her back all day about it, it was finally time to go to work. 

Mina was smart—people could even go to lengths to call her a clever, a genius. She wasn't so sure herself, what kind of genius would forget an umbrella on a day that had been told to have a 90% chance of rain? She cursed at herself, trudging off to somewhere close off-campus. 

Weirdly enough, the rain suddenly stopped. 

No, someone was using their umbrella on her. 

She whipped her head around to look at the stranger, and discovered it wasn't a stranger, but indeed the unusual lady from the bakery yesterday. Right, Nayeon. She was wearing a stringed hoodie over her head, cheeks pink at the cold weather. 

Something about the scene they were in right now felt so… _familiar_ to Mina. She flung her backpack to her chest, opening its small zipper to retrieve her handkerchief. 

"Nayeon, let's stop for a moment. You can share the umbrella with me." Mina reached out to dab the cloth over her forehead, which Nayeon lightly flinched at. The freshman observed that her cheeks grew into a deeper shade of red, her eyes shifting from everything around them except Mina. 

Without another word uttered to each other, the two of them walked together in silence to the bakery, though Mina could feel Nayeon occasionally staring at her. 

Neither of them knew why—why Mina was smiling like a fool in love at the pouring rain, or why Nayeon's eyes felt so drawn to the younger girl. But still, they walked comfortably. Like they had been doing it for years and not as strangers. Not at all. 

Once the two of them had arrived at the bakery, Nayeon excused herself as Mina sat begrudgingly on one of the vacant wooden seats. Her clothes were still very much wet from the rain, as was her hair. She was just thankful that she had been smart enough to use a waterproof backpack this academic year.

Mina sighed in frustration. Well, there was nothing she could do about it now. The most of her worries at the moment was how she could possibly get back to her dorm. Just as she was admiring the rain fall on the windows, she heard a solid knock on the table in front of her, followed by another. 

Nayeon had placed a plate of warm towels and a bowl of hot water so Mina could wipe the rainwater off her skin. She only blinked twice, speechless at the small act of kindness. 

"Thank you." She spoke and Nayeon refused to look at her still, but smiled. 

"No problem, Mina." 

The freshman was a transfer student from Japan, though spoke very fluent Korean, and therefore, she had no one to confide to about yesterday. About how she's never met Nayeon, but she knew her, knew the way she said her name, the way she smiled, the way she would look at her. 

Just as she said those words, the rain began to pour even more. Nayeon clicked her tongue; it meant business would've been slow today until the rain stopped. But judging from how loud the drops banged against the shop's roof, it didn't seem it would any time soon. 

For a while, the baker disappeared into the kitchen, frequenting the coffee bar and cash register when she wasn't. Mina watched and observed her work ethic—the girl was hard at work and passionate too, she could tell. She laughed because Nayeon's tongue would so often peek out from the corner of her mouth when she was concentrating on making latte art. 

Time passed by quickly with her admiring the short-haired girl from afar, chin at the palm of her hand. And so soon, the rain stopped.

"Here, before you go home. Don't worry, it's on me." Nayeon carefully placed a cup of latte in front of Mina and she smiled at the sight—it had a cute penguin design. 

In shyness, she quickly turned her back on Mina. She mentally face-palmed; why was she acting like she had a silly crush on this stranger? 

"Hey, Nayeon." She looked at Mina upon hearing her name being called and was greeted with a bright smile. The girl quite literally radiated with a bright and soft aura.

"We've never met before, right?"

Though her question was answered with an uncertain no, Mina tossed and turned in her sleep, unable to think of anything else but the familiarity of Nayeon. 

Nayeon.... Nayeon... Nayeon...

_"Nayeon." She whispered, brushing the baby hairs away from her face. Mina's eyes stayed on her protruding cheeks, ones that she always held lovingly in her warm hands._

_The noblewoman's handmaiden remained asleep, yet her expression soured even so. She found herself chuckling at the girl's silly antics, even when she wasn't awake._

_Mina exhaled deeply, taking her eyes away from Nayeon and staring at the fire that crackled in the fireplace across them. She then closed her eyes, leaning her back against the velvet couch._

_"Nayeon-ah... I love you. I'm going to love you in this entire lifetime, and in all of my next lives. I promise you that. At least in the next ones, we won't be shunned… nor be shamed. We could just love each other. Not in silence like we do now. I can't wait for that day, Nabong." She said the words aloud, not caring whether her lover was awake or not. Her fingers delicately brushed through Nayeon's hair subconsciously, breathing in a steady rhythm._

_Nayeon had always felt like home. Nayeon would always be home._

It was the best night's sleep Mina had ever had since coming to South Korea. The fact that it was a Saturday didn't even contribute at all, she just felt a tingling comfort in her chest. 

She sat up, racking her brain of last night's dream. 

_Oh, Nayeon._

Mina had loved Nayeon in a past life. 

So, she was destined to love her in this life, too. 

It was a good time for breakfast but Mina couldn't decide on what exactly. But she still threw on some clothes and settled on the thought that she'd eat wherever her feet would take her. 

_Ring!_

Of course, the bakery Nayeon works at. Mina shook her head softly, she hadn't even meant to be here. It wasn't like she didn't want to be, her effort would've just been all for nothing because she was unsure whether Nayeon even worked on the weekdays or not. 

"Hey, good morning Mina!" Her head perked up at the now-familiar voice and met her eyes. Nayeon smiled cheerfully at her. Mina chuckled, it was the first time she had seen such a genuine smile on someone's face. 

"Why are you so happy this early in the morning?" She asked, hands stuffed inside her pockets. Nayeon hummed, looking upwards and pursing her lips. 

"I got a really good rest last night. Actually... I dreamt of you—the other day too." Mina was surprised at what Nayeon had just told her. No way... 

"I did too, just last night!" She exclaimed, covering her mouth with her hand. Nayeon's eyes widened and she pulled out the seat from across Mina, which she took as a sign to tell her what she dreamt of. 

"You were sleeping on my lap. We were on a velvet couch across a fireplace." Mina told her briefly, waiting for Nayeon to continue the rest. She looked at Mina with her mouth open, eyes tearing up. 

"I'm going to love you in this entire lifetime, and in all of my next lives." Nayeon spoke the sentence word by word slowly, almost afraid to make a mistake. Mina's cheeks felt damp all of a sudden and she sniffled, wiping her face with the sleeve of her sweatshirt. 

"I called you by your nickname last night. You're my Nabong." At that single word, Nayeon choked on her tears, yet ultimately wasn't able to stop them from falling. Neither of them felt sadness, just a sweet nostalgia being shared between the two of them. 

"Mina..." She called out, voice almost asking for the love that they were never able to tell the world before. Mina wrapped Nayeon in a warm embrace and placed a kiss on the top of her head. 

"I'm glad. I think...no, I _know_ that I would've never changed my mind in another lifetime. It's always going to be you, Mina."


End file.
